The Green-eyed Monster
by Alison16
Summary: What got Rose mad? Set in 2030 at the Quidditch World Cup.


Rose was never more annoyed with James before.

Never.

James had surprised everyone in the Burrow that morning, announcing that he was finally getting married. At the age of twenty-six, James had proposed to his girlfriend of a year and a half, and she tearfully said yes. So when James and Madeline flooed into the Burrow that morning, Grandma Molly gasped when the twinkle of Madeline's diamond ring caught her eye. She had screamed and rushed over to the redhead, squishing her in a hug.

Everyone who was there; Roxanne, Hugo, Rose, Scorpius, Lily, Harry and Ginny, Bill and Fleur, Louis, Grandma Molly and Grandpa Arthur, began bustling around the two, congratulating them and giving pointers for the wedding.

After the commotion had died down, everyone got ready to use the portkeys they had borrowed to get to the 2030 Quidditch World cup, leaving Arthur and Molly alone in the Burrow. They used three portkeys to transport everyone. Al, Dominique, Teddy, Victoire, Remus II, Fred II, Molly II, Audrey, Lucy, Lysander and Lorcan, George and Angelina, Ron and Hermione were all already there, setting up the two tents they were all going to occupy. The Quidditch World Cup was always a big deal for the Weasley-Potters and their friends.

They walked the distance from the landing area to the VIP section, where everyone else was already inside, laughing and mingling. Al was outside, waiting for them.

Before they could say hi, Harry had called them over, "Scorpius! James! Al! Rose! I'd like you to meet someone!" they all nodded, James bringing Madeline over as well.

Harry was shaking hands with an elderly looking man, who was joyous, a bit plump and and wobbly. He was talking to Harry ecstatically, still shaking his hands.

"Professor, these are my sons, James, my oldest, he's an Auror, and Albus, my second. He's a healer in St. Mungo's and he's also on call here for the games as a Mediwizard," Harry began introducing.

"Oh, yes, yes, I remember these two from when they were babies. Yes, you named them after your father and Dumbledore, I see," the old man said. Rose noticed he was clutching a bottle of mead.

"And Sirius Black and Severus Snape," James added, "James Sirius Potter and this Albus Severus," he smiled at him charmingly at the man.

"Four _very_ brilliant men to be named after. Troublesome men, but brilliant," the man remarked.

"And this is Madeline Wood," Harry said, "She's Oliver Wood's daughter and my soon to be daughter-in-law," Harry beamed, gesturing to the red head, "I'm not sure how well acquainted you are with Oliver, Professor, but he's played for Puddlemore United. I'm sure he's here somewhere."

"I've met him a few times.," the Professor said, "He married a muggle am I right?"

Madeline smiled, "Yes sir, they knew each while they were growing up."

"How sweet," the Professor beamed, "And these two? Red hair and freckles I'm sure this one is a Weasley!"

Rose stuck her hand out, "Rose Weasley, sir."

"This is Ron and Hermione's eldest. She's been an Auror for two years now." Harry explained.

"Oh yes. With your mother's smarts I'm sure you're doing well," he smiled kindly, "And this, the hair, they eyes, the rich air, this is a Malfoy, I believe."

Scorpius smiled, and reached to shake hands, "Scorpius Malfoy, sir. You must be Professor Horace Slughorn, nice to meet you."

Slughorn chuckled, "Oh, no, no. Not Professor anymore. No retired. But how _did you know_ that, young man?"

"You've got pictures with my great grandfather, Abraxas. And Uncle Harry talks a lot about you." Scorpius said.

"Oh I hope only good things, Harry," Slughorn laughed, "And yes, yes, I knew Abraxas, one of the first students I taught, very talented. But you my boy, you do interest me. I've read tons about you in the _Daily Prophet_. You were sorted into Gryffindor, am I right?"

Scorpius nodded, "Yes, sir."

"Never has a sorting caused so much commotion since Sirius Black! Now what do you have that makes you so different?"

Scorpius smiled, "I have Mr. Harry Potter, sir."

Slughorn smiled and looked at Harry, "Yes, yes. This man has quite the influence. Your mother's sister married Blaise Zabini, am I right?" Slughorn asked.

Scorpius nodded, "Yes."

"Talented man he is," Slughorn remembered, "Now Harry, I do remember hearing you had a daughter."

Harry nodded, "Yes, my youngest, Lily. She's running around here somewhere, looking after Remus's grandson. She's twenty-two now."

"Oooh!" Slughorn sighed.

Harry smiled, "Named her after my mother of course. She's got the Weasley traits though."

Slughorn cheered, "Red hair?"

Harry nodded.

"Just like your mother! Yes, yes. I do remember Minerva telling me about your children. Says James is just like his namesake and you, Harry, mischievous as he was, but also has the natural smarts. She says your daughter's just like your mother, cheeky and brilliant. But this one," he pointed at Albus, "I do believe he did take after Albus. Albus Dumbledore, yes, yes, wise, kind hearted, yet so secretive. Good lot you have here, Harry," Slughorn sighed, wiping his forehead, "Well nice meeting you all," he nodded at the young adults, "I'd like to stay and chat for a bit, Harry, but I just saw Gwenog Jones, and I'd like to drop a word or two with her. Thank you so much for the tickets, the seats _and_ the campsite," he nodded, "Very good man, you've become, always been one."

"No problem, Professor," Harry nodded back.

"I'll stop by the tent later to see that daughter of yours. It'd be nice to see a Lily again," he smiled sadly. The old man wobbled away, calling to Gwenog Jones, a tent away.

"He was my potions teacher," Harry explained, "For my sixth and seventh year. Taught my mum and dad, too. Old man, he is."

"How old?" James asked.

"119 as of tomorrow," Harry smiled, "Three years older than Dumbledore when he died. You all seem to have given him quite the impression. Especially you, Scorpius. Wait till he sees Lily though," Harry smiled, "Anyways, I want you all to meet some people from the Ministry."

Rose frowned, "Is it alright if I don't come, Uncle Harry? Feeling a bit woozy from the portkey," she lied.

"Alright, alright. You can stay. You two, too," he nodded towards James and Madeline, "Ministry's had enough you, I think, James," Harry snorted, "But you two have to come," he said to Scorpius and Al, "I want to introduce you two to some of the Senior Personnels."

And like that, Harry had whisked off Rose's boyfriend.

"Oh look at that Rosie Posie, dad's got your boyfriend again," James smiled, his arm around Madeline.

Rose rolled her eyes at him, and began walking back to the tent, irritated,"He can have him," she muttered.

She entered the tent to be greeted by Remus II's giggles and Lily's call for him. Lysander and Lorcas were having a grand time laughing at her while she worried about the baby.

"James!" Lily cried, "You've got long arms! I can't reach Remus! He's crawled under the table."

James snorted, letting go of Madeline, "These are things that are under the Godparent's regulations and requirements, Lils. Looks like you've got to grow a pair of longer arms or Teddy should just make me Goddad instead," he smirked.

Lily rolled her eyes, "You're just jealous Teddy chose me."

James snorted once more, before pulling Remus out from under the table. The baby was giggling evilly, Lily thought.

"Here you go," he handed him to Lily.

"Thanks," she mumbled and dusted off the baby. "Where's Al and Scorpius?"

"Getting friendly with the Ministry," James said, "Mum?"

"Some reporter from the _DailyProphet_ caught hold of her and pulled her away for interviews and what not." Lily said.

"And the child's parents?" Rose asked nodding at baby Remus. Somehow, a firewhiskey ended up in her hand.

"I don't know. Gone to snog in some dark corners, maybe," Lorcas snickered.

Lily glared at him, "They've gone to find some baby souvenirs for Remus," she clarified, "I told them I'd watch over Remus instead of them bringing him out into that drunk fest down there,"

"They probably did go snog in some dark corner, though," Lysander added.

Lily rolled her eyes at him, "Everyone else is in the other tents."

"Good," James said, "We have this tent to ourselves then," he pulled Madeline to him as he started talking to her quietly.

Rose rolled her eyes at them and sat in the comfy armchair.

James has annoyed her before. Regularly to be honest. He annoyed her when he didn't let her on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team in the third year, she was furious with him when he hexed Scorpius after he caught them in quite an intimate position once in her room over the holidays when they were eighteen, and there were dozens of more times that urged Rose to pummel her cousin to a pulp.

He was arrogant and bossy, needy and an attention seeker, he was impossible to work with and _everything_ had to go his way. He was cocky and self centered, and so straight forward that it hurt.

Rose was _exactly _the same way which was why they always clashed.

Right now, all Rose wanted to do was use a time-turner and bring her and James back to the time when Uncle Harry had to fight the Hungarian Horntail and switch the father and son.

She was so busy of thinking up a thousand ways to kill James, that she didn't notice he had walked up to the chair right across from her and sat down.

"Rosie-posie," he sing-sang.

She flinched, resisting the urge to jab him with her wand, "Yes?"

"Nothing," he smiled, "It just looked like you were somewhere else for a second. Something wrong?"

"No," she said immediately, "Nothing."

"Really? Because I've noticed you using the refilling charm on your bottle a few times already. It's only two in the afternoon. A bit early to be drunk, don't you think?" he pointed out.

Rose grimaced, "I fancied a drink. And I'm _not _drunk," she scolded.

"Rosie, I've memorised you stages of intoxicatedness. Do _not_ deny that you're almost over tipsy."

"_Intoxicatedness_ is not a word," she reprimanded.

"Stage Three: Two to four drinks - Effects: Grammar Police," James twinkled.

She scowled at him. "Where's Madeline, anyways?" she asked redirecting the conversation. Madeline was for sure going to, as James talked about her whenever he could. She was also curious about the sight of James's arms empty of her.

Don't get Rose wrong. She liked Madeline. Madeline was cool. She wasn't daft or desperate like the other girls James had introduced to her. Nope, Madeline was smart, witty, understood lots about Quidditch, and could uphold a conversation longer than any other girl has. She was fun and funny, and she was interesting. Most importantly, she could put James in his place.

Rose had witnessed a number of times where Madeline had scolded, embarrassed and teased James where he had admitted defeat and bow down to her.

Madeline was always there to deflate James's head.

Madeline was what James needed.

James smiled, a different smile, empty of charm and teasing, replaced with love and care, "She's with Lily and Dominique taking care of Remus. You didn't notice Dom come in, did you?"

Sighing, knowing that she almost got out of the topic of her drinking, Rose shook her head, "Not at all. Congratulations by the way. Nice to know you carried on the tradition of marrying a ginger. Where did you find the ring?" she added, trying again.

"Found it in a muggle store," he said.

Rose raised an eyebrow, "That's all? No tricks? No special effects? Nothing elaborate? Your face isn't stained on the diamond or anything? Nothing?"

James smirked, "Thought I'd keep it simple."

"You can't be serious," she scoffed.

"Sirius _is_ my middle name."

"Didn't even know simple was in your vocabulary," she snorted.

James smiled, "Always thinking so low of me, Rosie."

And they jabbed each other like that for almost an hour. Rose was refilling her bottle regularly, resulting in a giggling, loud Rose by the time Scorpius and Albus arrived.

"James!" Harry called from the entrance. James took his attention away from Rose and to his father, "I'd like you to meet Reginald Cattermole…"

"Gotta go, Rosie. Cool down a bit on the firewhiskeys, will you?"James said.

She shrugged and waved at him girlishly.

"Be out in a minute, dad," James said when he got to the tent entrance, "Scorp," he hissed at the blonde, "Have you and Rose been fighting?"

Scorpius stared at him confused, "What? No."

James snorted, "Well she's certainly cross with one of us, or at least _something_. She's been drinking down firewhiskeys like water."

"It's three in the afternoon, James. She couldn't have drank too much. I mean it is a bit hot out-"

"She's a stage six already," James whispered, "She's giggling up a storm and she hasn't stopped talking since her fifth refill."

Albus laughed, "You've been watching her drink? It hasn't come across your mind to stop her?"

"She was at three when I noticed," James elaborated, "Grouchy thing she was. Thought I'd sweeten her up before Scorp here came. You could get something out of her better than I can."

"You"re sure you haven't gotten her mad?" Al asked Scorpius.

"Me? I haven't! We've barely talked today!" Scorpius said.

James thought hard, "Maybe she's mad dad stole you again."

"No she's use to that," Al said, "Maybe you've got her mad," he looked at James.

"Al," James sighed, "I've just proposed to my girlfriend. I don't think I've got anytime or desire to get Rose mad at me. Maybe _you _got her mad," he said to Al.

Scorpius and Albus both looked at him in an expression that said, "Really?"

"I've never gotten her mad in our lifetime, James," Al mumbled.

"Well it was certainly one of us, so I think the beloved boyfriend should go and find out who. I've got some guy to talk to at the moment," James said before he left the tent.

Al nodded towards Rose, "Well? What're you waiting for? If Aunt Hermione- no - Uncle Ron sees that Rose is already this drunk, he'll hex all of us."

The two watched as Rose twirl a tendril of hair around her finger, and smile. Her head fell back and she saw Scorpius. She smiled even wider, clumsily stood up and ran as best as she could towards them, throwing her arms around him and wrapping her legs around his waist.

Al snorted.

"Scorp!" she kissed him hard on the lips.

Surprised, Scorpius pulled his head back, "Hey," he panted.

She giggled at him, "Hi, blondie."

"Hi. Are you alright?" he asked.

She just smiled at him and nuzzled her nose into his neck.

"Okay," he puffed, "Let's go to the kitchen, yeah?"

She nodded and began placing tiny kisses on his neck, making his eyes roll into the back of his head. He put her down, holding her hand as he lead her to the kitchen. Albus clapped him on the shoulder, wished him luck and walked over to Lily, Dom, Madeline and Remus.

In the kitchen, Scorpius lifted Rose up and sat her on the counter. Rolling up his sleeves to his elbows, and placing his elbows on each side of her. Rose giggled again, raising her hands to cradle his face. She looked into his eyes and _awwww_ed. _She's definitely drunk_. Scorpius thought. He took her hands and held them down to her sides where his hands were. She cooed and smiled up at him dreamily.

"Rose," Scorpius said quietly, "How're you feeling?"

She beamed at him, "Great."

Scorpius sighed, "How many drinks have you had?"

Rose looked up as if thinking, "I'm not sure, actually. Two?"

Scorpius frowned. Two was out of the question. Like James said, she was at a stage six, at least six drinks. She was giggly, clingy and all she wanted to do was touch him. Ruffling his hair, Scorpius smiled at her, "Do you wanna sleep for a while? Sober up before the game later?"

She pouted, "No, Scorp, nooo."

"Then you've got to tell what's wrong, love." he reasoned.

"Nothing's wrong," she said, nuzzling her head into his neck, "I'm just pumped for the tournament, that's all."

She wasn't going to budge. Not even when she was highly intoxicated, she wouldn't let her walls down. Scorpius knew he had to sweeten her up a bit more.

"Drink anymore, then you won't be able to make it to the game." he joked.

Rose snorted, "There's hundreds of big ol' drunk guys out there, Scorp. I'm sure if they can do it, I can."

Scorpius smirked, "Right, because you fall in the same category."

Rose giggled, "You've got such an attractive voice. Did you know that?" she said randomly.

Scorpius was used to it, "Yes, you've told me once or twice before on occasions like this."

"And your hair is so light and fluffy. Their like baby duckling skins," she raked her fingers into his hair, massaging his scalp.

Scorpius brought her hands down, back to her sides, knowing if she kept caressing him, he'd never get to the bottom of her drinking binge.

"Y'know, if you're not at least a tiny bit sober later, your dad's gonna kill me," Scorpius whispered.

Rose shook her head, "I was drinking with James. Uncle Harry could always justify that you weren't with me."

Scorpius nodded, finally finding an opportunity to corner her, "Has James upset you?"

Rose scrunched her nose, "Yes," and she thought for a second, "You as well, actually. Yes. Yes. Definitely you."

Scorpius's eyes widened. What have he and James done _together _that could have bothered her?

"Care to explain, love?" he asked.

She sighed dreamily, "I love it when you call me that," her arms wrapped around his neck.

Sighing himself, except in a tired way, Scorpius pulled her arms away and raised an eyebrow at her.

She rolled her eyes. Leaning in to whisper in his ear, "James is getting married," she said.

Scorpius was utterly confused. Why would she get mad? He thought she's be happy.

"Rose, love, I don't unders-"

"And we're aren't," she finished.

Scorpius gaped.

She leaned back and rested her head against the wall and smiled at him, "You called me, 'love' again," she giggled.

"You're upset because you're jealous of James?" he asked.

Rose frowned at him, "Well when you say it like that…" she grumbled.

"Rose," Scorpius smiled, "We could go and get married right now if you want. I'll find you a ring, we could whip up a dress, I'll get you flowers and everything. All we have to do is get out of this place and find another to get married in."

"Prat," Rose laughed, leaning into him again, placing her head on his chest.

"I mean it, Rose. I'm ready when you are," Scorpius whispered into her hair, more seriously now.

"Well I've changed my mind now. Now that you made it sound so simple. I would've thought that our wedding would have some more effort," she scoffed.

"Then I'll _propose _right now," Scorpius said.

Rose shook her head, "And steal James's day? No. It'd break him. No. I've been a bit childish haven't I?" she pulled away, massaging her temples, "Been a bit of a green-eyed monster," she giggled.

"You're no monster, Rose," Scorpius smiled at her, kissing her forehead.

"Been a real tosser though. Raining on his parade just because he beat us to it. Could've at least high-fived him or something," she sighed, "Could've left you out of this, too. Making you worry about us getting married. We're twenty-four and sure I'm working, but I'm not getting much, yet, am I?. What am I thinking suggesting a wedding when we both got so much on our plates?" she rambled.

Scorpius rubbed the back of her neck, "You're not a tosser, Rose. Don't worry about it," he kissed the top of head, "But I mean it. Just say when, and I'll drop to a knee and ask,"

Rose smiled against his neck, pecking it with a kiss, "I'll let you know. Thanks for the offer," she said.

They stood in silence, ignoring the noise coming from the other rooms, Rose's head pressed against Scorpius's neck, his hands rubbing her back side.

Rose mumbled against his neck, "Scorp, love?"

"Mhmm?"

"Your offer about that nap… Is that still up for grabs?"

Scorpius chuckled, pulling away, "Yeah, yeah it is," he held her hands.

"Great," she smiled, "I feel the few refills of firewhiskey I've had beginning to mock me now."

"Scorp!" Al said, from the door frame, disrupting the couple, "James and Fred want a round of poker. You up for it?"

Scorpius looked at his friend, then Rose, "No thanks, mate. Think I'm going to nap a bit,"

"It's alright, Scorp," Rose said, "I'll just watch you four play. Sleep on the couch maybe."

Scorpius raised an eyebrow at her, "It's bloody noisy out there, Rose, are you sure?"

She snorted, "And I'm bloody drunk. I'll be out cold once I close my eyes."

"S'all settled then. C'mon, you two," Al clapped.

Scorpius helped Rose off the counter and guided her to the sitting area. Instead of making her sleep on the couch by herself, he sat down on a big armchair, let her cuddle against him, sitting on his lap. It was an odd position to be in since he was playing poker, but he was fine with it.

Madeline was dealing the cards and had slid Scorpius his hand. He couldn't help but notice the ring on her finger.

_One woulddefinitely look better on Rose's finger. _He thought.

* * *

**Before this ends, let's all scream and clap for J.K Rowling's big Beyonce. Dropping a Rita Skeeter article on us like that. Bravo.**

**In celebration of the article, here's a Quidditch World Cup, Scorose drabble!**

**I've been in Brazil watching the FIFA World Cup for a while, so I've been MIA. Handful of stories for you.**

**-Two new chapters for Marauder Memories.**

**-Another Scorpius x Rose fic.**

**-A new chapter for ****Welcome Back****, my PJAO and HoO fic**

**Follow, favourite and review!**


End file.
